Cast Page
There are a number of characters who inhabit Mayview , both in its physical world of "regular" people and the supernatural plane of reality where ghosts and spirits "live", that the story of Paranatural introduces to its readers. (*Note: Italicized descriptions taken directly from the Cast page of the [http://paranatural.net/ official Paranatural website].) [[Activity Club|The ' ''Paranatural ' Activity Club]] The secretive school club that actually patrols the hallways and helps out troubled ghosts or beat down on troublesome spirits. All members are spectrals, and have additional and various powers besides manipulation of their energies. Max "''The sarcastic twelve-year-old protagonist of Paranatural. Only recently gained the ability to see ghosts. Recruited by the Activity Club on his first day at Mayview Middle School after stumbling upon a possessed baseball bat that gave him magnet powers." Isabel "An energetic girl in the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. Her tool, a book, allows her to create and manipulate paper. A bit heavy-handed in dealing with supernatural problems. Goes way back with Ed. Ed "A hyperactive member of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. His tool, a paintbrush, paints brushstrokes in midair that he can climb on or use as weapons. Very close with Isabel." Isaac "A serious member of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. A bit of a know-it-all, he believes he can teach Max about the supernatural better than Mr. Spender. He might be right. He is a medium with weather powers." Mr. Spender "Seventh-grade history teacher and leader of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. Frustratingly slow at explaining things. Wears dark sunglasses indoors for some reason." Mayview Residents The citizens of the two hills town that range from family members, bullies, journalists, regular students, and teachers that have little to no knowledge of the invisible world around them, though usually more than make up for the strangeness with their own personal brands of weird. Max's Dad "Max and Zoey’s crazy father. Moved the family to Mayview, where he grew up, on a whim. Owns and operates the Corner Store." Zoey "Max’s nine-year-old sister. Somewhat more tolerant of her father’s antics than Max is." Johnny "Delinquent scourge of the seventh grade. Not the brightest candle in the menorah. Has a friendly sort of grudge against Max." Stephen "Johnny’s friend and right hand man. A budding conspiracy theorist." Ollie "Over-sized goon of a seventh grader and a follower of Johnny." R.J. "A quiet member of Johnny’s gang of bullies and ne’er-do-wells." Suzy "The bubbly president of the unofficial Journalism Club. Flouts school rules like its nobody’s business. Dislikes the Activity Club for their refusing to be interviewed back in the sixth grade." Collin "A member of Suzy’s rogue Journalism Club. Short of temper and stature. Cynical and easily flustered by Suzy’s actions." Dimitri "A laid back member of the Journalism Club. Oddly disinterested in journalism. Mostly just hangs around Suzy and Collin and smirks a lot." Jeff "A goofy, high-strung kid in Max’s grade." Violet "A mature girl who hangs out with Jeff, Lisa, and Cody." Cody "A friendly kid in Max’s grade. His most abnormal trait seems to be his tolerance for his friends’ abnormality." Lisa "An eccentric young lady in Max’s grade. Best friends with Violet." Mr. Garcia "A lethargic seventh-grade science teacher. Infamous among the student body for his role in the so-called 'pizza incident.' ''" Ms. Baxter "''Max’s math teacher. Has a hard time controlling her class." Mr. Starchman "A bouncy, overly-enthusiastic English teacher. Hands out Starchman Stars, which can be redeemed for prizes." a starchman star is worth $500.00 Shoplifters Three punk kids who appear to be currently shoplifting glitter and energy drinks from the Corner Store. That's pretty much it for now. Friendly Ghosts & Spirits Despite the majority of nonphysical beings that don't care for the affairs of the Activity Club and merely appear as background scenery, there are a few who have interacted and even befriended the kids. P.J. "A nervous ghost that haunts Max’s house. Best pals for life (death?) with Lefty." Lefty "A disembodied hand that inhabits Max’s house. Is a poltergeist, a ghost that can interact with physical objects. Protective of P.J. and '''handy' in a fight.''" Hissing Pete A spirit that lives in Max's room with P.J. and Lefty. Hisses when it think there's danger, which may be more often than necessarily needed. The Doorman A spirit that has a doorknob for a head, which can be unlocked and create a portal inside its coat to the other side of the door that the key is used on. Is a friend of Isaac, who it tries to teach the values of justice through nonviolence on. Keeps its existence a secret for unknown reasons. Tooled/Medium Spirits These are the spirits that have been fatally wounded somehow and inhabited a tool to continue living once a spectral gives them enough energy. In return, the spectral gets their power and can commune with them, though their intentions may not be entirely beneficial for their hosts. Scrapdragon (Max's Spirit) A large, black-and-purple serpent that appeared to Max very briefly during his fight in the Corner Store, filling the room with metallic junk during the vision. Has yet to say anything to Max directly except "SSSSSHAAAAAAA", yet may have talked through him to the Doorman without his permission. Though it has yet to demonstrate it, the spirit most probably has magnet powers like its tool form. Isaac's Spirit The giant weather spirit (which calls itself a "god") residing inside Isaac. Has a storm cloud for a head and folded wings over its lower regions that matches Isaac's hair. Appears to also uphold justice, though believes in more violent means than the Doorman to achieve them. Does not like to be told what it or its "puppet" is supposed to do. Other Tooled Spirits Isabel and Ed, having tools of their own, must have a spirit that inhabits the objects with matching spectral energies. Their appearance and overall identities are unknown, though their tools may indicate what they look like. Mr. Spender is presumed to have a spirit, though whether it is alone and if it (they?) inhabit an object like his sunglasses or himself is unknown. Others have apparently perished and been reborn as tools, such as the bubbly "slelk" in Isaac's explanation that turned into a hammer and the frosty pink eraser spirit that was made into a possessed pencil. Malevolent Spirits The main targets of the Activity Club. Their main target seems to be "pacifying" them to become good again and go about their business, though will resort to killing them if need be, usually taking the objects they possess as their tools. Gobbledygook The first spirit that causes trouble in the comic. Appears as a large bat-like being that consumed ghosts and spirits (albeit harmlessly, due to them already being dead). Is a poltergeist and turned into a large, skeletal grudge later on. Beaten by Max in one swing. Racist Whale Frog A spirit that lived in or visited the Corner Store and brought its reflections to life so they could be consumed for unknown reasons. Tried to kill Max when it found out he was a spectral. Turned into a grudge during the fight, but was quickly killed by Ed. Is now a toilet plunger. The Sphinx of Games The spirit Max and Isaac encountered on their way to school. Only let spirits (and spectrals) use its plank bridge over the hazardous foot-long crevice if they answered its three questions. Its power made its rules reality, in which it eventually ate anyone who got two of its questions wrong. Retreated from attacking the boys once Isaac pointed out it only explained the rules after the first question. Other Spectrals As of Chapter 4, other spectrals have been seen outside of the kids in the Activity Club that appear to be training to harness their spectral energies and other powers. Isabel's Grandpa The large, muscular, angry grandfather of Isabel. Seems to be in charge of training the spectrals. Might have his own stash of tools for his students. Also allows Ed to live with them for some reason, and is hard on Isabel with her teaching. Training Spectrals Several older spectrals training under Isabel's grandpa. Have only been seen using "spectral energy compression projectile burstshots" with their various colors, ranging from sky, black, grass, lime, purple, blue, violet, and gold. Unseen Characters These are the people who have not made an appearance in the comic at this current time, yet may have been mentioned in conversation or talked to before. Max's Mom Little information has been revealed about her, and has only been seen in comic once in a photo, but it is known that she died five years before the main story began. Max has shown interest in talking to her ghost, and may travel to where she died to do so upon Mr. Spender's advice. Sam A friend of Max's back in Baxborough. Seems to have also been interested in free-running and other extreme sports. Was only seen texting Max twice. Doghouse Another friend of Max's back home. Also practiced free-running with the two. Appears to have a very wild, gangster-like personality to him. Only called Max once (to the ringtone "Busta Cap in That Sucka!"). Mr. Walker A character that seems to be a spectral and in league with Mr. Spender, though the "league" is so far unknown. During their call, Mr. Spender talked about a "Cousinhood", "monsters", and "OUTRANK MY FIST!", which may mean Mr. Walker is a superior to Mr. Spender in their own group. Unknown Hammer Spirit Though not necessarily "unseen", most of its features remain unknown, other than its tall stature, a large physical hammer it is wielding with its poltergeist abilities, the scorching touch it seems to have, and its walk through the rain is currently heading towards Mayview.